Número 23
by looli potter
Summary: Até aonde você iria por vingança?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Vingança**: _substantivo feminino._** 1. **Ação ou efeito de vingar ou vinga-se. **2. **Desforra, represália, vindita. **3.** Castigo, punição. **4. **Desejo de se vingar.

Como dizia o sábio Pierre Marivaux: "A vingança agrada a todos os corações ofendidos. Uns preferem-na cruel, outros generosa".

Vingança é exatamente pelo que estou procurando nesse momento. Eles vão pagar pelo que fizeram. Ah, eles vão pagar.

Oh, é claro. Você não faz ideia do que eu estou falando. Deixe-me te explicar:

Era um dia comum em Hogwarts. Estávamos todos no Salão Principal na hora do almoço no momento em que Dumbledore irrompeu pelas grandes portas de maneira e andou rapidamente até o tablado, subindo e ficando de frente para todos os alunos.

- Boa tarde, meus caros. – Dumbledore falou. Sua voz estava baixa e calma, mas era perfeitamente audível no Salão silencioso. – É com grande pesar que eu lhes informo que ouve outro ataque hoje. – começou um burburinho desenfreado. – Silêncio, por favor. – todos se calaram e ele limpou a garganta. – É com um pesar maior ainda que eu informo que este ataque causou a morte de nosso querido grifinório Colin Creevey e de nossos estimados ex-colegas: - o Salão o olhava com ansiedade. – Os gêmeos Weasley.

Não é preciso dizer que o burburinho recomeçou e desta vez foi incontrolável. Os grifinórios sentados ao meu lado começaram a me desejar seus pêsames e eu olhei para os lados em busca de apoio.

Harry, Rony e Hermione não estavam lá como sempre. Eu passei os olhos pelo Salão para ver se eles estavam em algum lugar e meus olhos pararam na mesa da Sonserina, onde vários sonserinos se cumprimentavam. Eu encarei um sonserino que estava de frente para mim e pude perfeitamente quando ele sorriu para o loiro em sua frente e falou: "Bom trabalho, Malfoy".

Senti uma raiva imensa. Como alguém poderia felicitar alguém por ter matado uma pessoa? Considerando é claro, que Draco Malfoy só matou uma pessoa. Colin Creevey, eu acredito, já que Colin estava em Hogwarts hoje de manhã e nós brigamos pelo último waffle. (Eu ganhei a briga, a propósito. Não que isso seja importante agora).

Eu queria revidar de alguma forma. Se esses comensais acham que podem matar meu irmãos Carlinhos (eles o mataram há algum tempo), Jorge e Fred; e o meu melhor amigo Colin Creevey sem sofrerem nenhuma consequência eles estão muito enganados.

Eu sei que prometi não me envolver na guerra, mas eu quero desesperadamente fazer algo sobre isso e ajudar de alguma forma.

E eu vou.

**-x-**

**N/a:** Oie! Então, essa é uma nova fic hihihi. Espero que vocês gostem.

Reviews são mais do que bem-vindas!

Beijos!


	2. Decisão

**Capítulo 1 - Decisão**

Eu passei o resto do meu dia (e uma boa parte da noite também) no Salão Comunal esperando que o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione aparecessem, mas eles continuaram desaparecidos.

Por volta das três horas da manhã, eu criei coragem para levantar do sofá do Salão Comunal e ir para o meu dormitório. Ao abrir a porta do dormitório, com muito cuidado para não acordar ninguém, vi o que eu já esperava: Summer Davis e Amy Cooper estavam dormindo em suas camas, enquanto a cama ao lado da minha estava vazia.

Me arrastei lentamente até a minha cama e me joguei sobre ela.

Não demorou muito para que eu adormecesse.

-x-

- Ginny! Acorda. – ouvi alguém me chamar e abri lentamente meus olhos, dando de cara com a Effy. Ela estava com uma cara de preocupada. – Você está bem? – eu assenti lentamente. – Sinto muito por seus irmãos e Colin. Eu só fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu algumas horas atrás e vim correndo para saber como você estava.

- Estou bem. – falei.

- Sério? – ela disse, me observando. – Eu não estaria se fosse você. Você perdeu dois irmãos e seu melhor amigo. Até eu estou triste por causa do Colin. Ele não merecia isso, ele era uma boa pessoa. Seus irmãos também.

- É a vida. Os bons morrem enquanto os maus andam por aí como se nada tivesse acontecido. – resmunguei. – Aliás, onde você estava ontem?

- Eu saí com o Adam. – um sorriso se formou no seu rosto. – Assim que nós ficamos sabendo do acontecido ele me trouxe até a pintura da Mulher Gorda, para garantir que eu chegasse em segurança. Um fofo, não? – seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto ela se sentava na minha cama e começava a falar sobre o quanto Adam era um amor.

Eu me levantei e fui procurar meu uniforme, enquanto a ouvia falar sobre Adam. Effy já (ou ainda) estava de uniforme e maquiagem e olhava sonhadora para o teto do quarto, enquanto contava seu dia anterior.

Elizabeth Thompson é o que eu poderia chamar de melhor amiga em Hogwarts. Ela é extremamente magra, tem cabelos longos e castanhos e olhos azuis esverdeados. Ela é muito popular em Hogwarts e é sempre convidada para tudo. Está no sexto ano de Hogwarts e possui notas são todas O (Ótimo) e E (Excede Expectativas). Na verdade, foi exatamente por causa de notas que nos tornamos amigas. Como eu sou péssima em Poções e ela é ótima nessa matéria, resolvi lhe pedir ajuda, já que ela era minha companheira de quarto e poderia muito bem me ajudar sem que eu precisasse me mover até a biblioteca (coisa que eu só faço se não houver nenhum meio de evitar. Nenhum.). No fim nós terminamos nos aproximando muito e virando muito amigas.

Faz um ano que Effy está saindo com um sonserino chamado Adam _Lachowski. Ele faz o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, é extremamente bonito e eu tenho minhas suspeitas de que ele seja um Comensal da Morte. _

- Estamos atrasadas! – Effy parou seu monólogo sobre Adam e arregalou os olhos, correndo para seu guarda-roupa e procurando por uniformes limpos. – Não acredito que eu ainda não tomei banho. Você pode ir primeiro e eu vou tomar café e depois tomo banho enquanto você toma café. – ela disse. Eu já estava na porta do banheiro.

- Quanto tempo nós temos? – falei.

- Exatamente uma hora até a primeira aula. – ela disse, andando até a porta e abrindo-a. – Aliás, o Adam disse que sente muito por sua perda.

- É claro que sente. – falei irônica.

- Ele é um cara legal, Ginny. – Effy disse, antes de sair do dormitório. Eu entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta.

-x-

Eu havia saído da última aula do dia e andava distraidamente até o Salão Comunal, esperando encontrar Harry, Rony e Hermione. Eu repassava mentalmente o discurso que eu havia ensaiado para falar a eles, quando alguém esbarrou fortemente em mim.

- Descul...- comecei, mas parei ao ver quem era. – Oh, é você. Retiro minhas desculpas.

- Ora, Weasley, olhe por onde anda! – Malfoy vociferou. – Agora terei que me atrasar para meu compromisso porque terei que desinfetar minha roupa.

- Um pouco de contato comigo não deve ser nada em comparação a todo o sangue com o qual você deve ter sujado suas mãos ultimamente. – retruquei. Em um gesto rápido, Malfoy me empurrou contra a parede, segurando meus pulsos com uma mão e apontando a varinha para mim com a outra.

- Não ouse falar sobre o que você não sabe Weasley. – sua voz estava raivosa e cortante. Eu tentei me soltar, mas ele apenas aumentou segurou meus pulsos com mais força. Tentei mexer minhas pernas para lhe chutar, mas suas pernas estavam postas de um jeito que eu não conseguia me movimentar. Ele estava bloqueando todos os tipos de ataques. Talvez Você-Sabe-Quem treinasse seus comensais para bloquear qualquer tipo de movimento do inimigo.

- Não saiba que pessoas como você tinham vergonha de seus trabalhos sujos. – falei.

- Deixar o mundo bruxo sem sangues-ruins e traidores de sangue é um trabalho muito honrável. – ele deu um meio sorriso e aproximou sua boca de meu ouvido, sussurrando: – Sabe, talvez eu pudesse adiantar meu trabalho e me livrar de uma traidora de sangue imunda que nem você agora. – sua voz parecia mil vezes mais assustadora de perto. Eu comecei a me debater e ele riu.

- Do que você está rindo? – falei, tentando me soltar.

- Do tanto que você é ridícula. – ele ria abertamente. – Sério, Weasley, não sei quem coloca essas ideias loucas na sua cabeça.

Eu usei toda a força que eu possuía para tentar me soltar, sem sucesso, e isso só serviu para que o Malfoy me pressionasse mais ainda na parede.

- Sabe, Weasley, olhando bem até que você é bonitinha. – ele guardou a varinha no bolso. - Se você parasse de se debater nós realmente poderíamos tirar proveito dessa situação. – ele deu um sorriso malicioso. Eu vou matar o Draco Malfoy no momento em que ele me soltar!

- Draco, deixa a Weasley em paz. – ouvi uma voz grossa atrás dele. O Malfoy virou a cabeça para olhar para a pessoa.

- Sempre na hora errada, Adam, sempre na hora errada. – o Malfoy falou. Adam? O namorado-da-Effy Adam?

- Vamos. – Adam sorriu. – Ela não vale o seu tempo.

O Malfoy bufou, para depois me soltar e andar até Adam. Os dois começaram a andar na direção contrária a torre da Grifinória, enquanto eu os olhava estática. Talvez eu tivesse imaginado, mas eu tenho quase certeza que em algum momento o Adam virou e falou, apenas mexendo os lábios, "Me desculpe por ele." Talvez o namorado da Effy seja mesmo um cara legal.

Ignorando o que tinha acabado de acontecer, eu andei até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, falando a senha e entrando no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Eu passei os olhos pelo Salão rapidamente e felizmente encontrei exatamente o que eu estava procurando.

- Harry, Rony, Hermione. – eu falei, sorrindo para eles, ao me sentar do lado deles. – Eu queria falar com vocês em particular.

- Ahn... Claro, Gina. – Hermione respondeu, enquanto Harry e Rony trocavam olhares e depois me encaravam.

- Sobre o que você quer falar? – Rony falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sinto muito pela sua perda. – Harry disse. – Nós estamos muito tristes também. – ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

- É? Onde estavam vocês quando Dumbledore anunciou o que aconteceu? – falei.

- Nós estávamos... Ocupados. – Hermione falou. – Mas sobre o que você quer falar conosco?

- Vamos para um lugar menos movimentado. – falei, indo em direção ao meu dormitório e fazendo um sinal para que eles me seguissem.

Eu abri a porta do dormitório e, assim como eu havia previsto, nenhuma das minhas companheiras de quarto estavam lá. Enquanto o trio maravilha entrava no quarto, eu dei uma olhada no banheiro para garantir que estávamos sós e depois tranquei a porta do dormitório.

- Sentem-se. – falei sorrindo e apontei as camas. Eles se sentaram na minha cama e eu me sentei na cama de Effy, ficando de frente para eles. Eu pude observar suas aparências cansadas e como os olhos de Hermione estavam inchados, ela provavelmente devia ter chorado muito ultimamente. Harry tinha um corte charmoso na bochecha e Rony um semblante triste.

- Então? – Rony falou. Eu respirei fundo.

- Eu quero entrar na Ordem. – falei. Os três se olharam e depois riram.

- Muito engraçado, Gina. – Hermione falou. – Agora sério, por que você nos chamou aqui?

- Eu quero entrar na Ordem. – repeti.

- Você está louca? – Rony falou. – Mamãe nunca deixaria! Nós não iríamos arriscar perder você, Gininha. Você não sabe se defender e não pode participar de coisas como essa.

- Eu sei me defender, Rony. – falei.

- Mesmo que você saiba, Gina, o Rony está certo. – Hermione falou. – Seus pais nunca iriam arriscar te perder.

- Eles já estão arriscando me perder ao me deixar em Hogwarts! – gritei.

- Hogwarts é mais seguro do que qualquer lugar do mundo, Gina. – Harry disse.

- Então como Colin morreu? – falei.

- Esse foi um caso separado. – Hermione falou. – Dumbledore triplicou a segurança de Hogwarts e está investigando isso.

- Eu quero fazer alguma coisa! – falei. – Não quero apenas ficar sentada aqui vendo todo mundo que eu gosto morrer, sem poder fazer nada.

- Tudo o que você pode fazer é ficar aqui e se proteger, Gina. – Hermione falou.

- Não! Eu quero ajudar a Ordem de alguma forma. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Você-sabe-quem não pode simplesmente tirar tudo de mim sem que eu revide de alguma forma! – falei. – Eu quero vingança. Ajudem-me a entrar na Ordem e a fazer algo para me vingar. Por favor.

- Gina... – Hermione começou.

- Não! – Rony gritou. – Você não vai entrar na Ordem, nós não vamos te ajudar a entrar na Ordem e não vamos te ajudar com essa ideia maluca de vingança.

- Mas... – comecei.

- Sem mas! – Rony vociferou. – Essa conversa acaba aqui. – Ele se levantou. Pela primeira vez na vida ele estava dando ordens e parecia realmente muito bravo. – Vamos. – ele disse para Harry e Hermione e andou em direção à porta, saindo do dormitório. Hermione o seguiu rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás dela ao sair. Harry se sentou ao meu lado na cama, afagando meus cabelos.

- Eu quero fazer alguma coisa, Harry. – falei. – Não quero ser essa pessoa fraca e inútil que apenas observa todas as pessoas com quem ela se importa morrerem sem fazer nada.

- Você não é fraca e muito menos inútil, Gina. – Harry disse, com um sorriso fraco.

- Então me ajude a entrar na Ordem. – pedi, olhando em seus olhos verdes. – Eu quero me vingar.

- Essa sede de vingança vai acabar te matando, Gina. – Harry disse. – E nós não queremos te perder. – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu. – Eu não quero te perder.

- Você não vai. – eu falei e eu colei meus lábios nos dele. Harry desceu a sua mão de forma desajeitada até a minha cintura e aprofundou o beijo. Nós nos beijamos por um tempo e eu fui parando o beijo, dando vários selinhos nele. – Me ajuda a fazer alguma coisa.

- Ah, Gina. – Harry suspirou e eu lhe dei vários selinhos. – Talvez Dumbledore te deixe entrar na Ordem. Se ele deixar, não há nada que ninguém possa fazer contra isso. – ele disse, vencido.

- Obrigada! – falei, enchendo ele de beijos. Ele me afastou com um olhar culpado.

- É melhor eu ir. – ele disse, se levantando rapidamente e indo até a porta.

- Eu te amo. – falei, quando ele abriu a porta.

- Eu também te amo. – ele respondeu, antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta. Eu me levantei da cama e peguei um pente, penteando meus cabelos rapidamente para poder ir falar com Dumbledore antes que o trio falasse algo. Talvez Dumbledore me deixasse entrar na Ordem.

Talvez.

-x-

- Eu estava te esperando, Srta. Weasley. – Dumbledore falou no momento em que eu entrei em sua sala.

- Então você sabe sobre o que eu quero falar? – eu disse, andando até ele, que estava sentado em sua mesa.

- Obviamente. – ele ergueu os olhos de algo que estava lendo para me encarar.

- Você vai me ajudar a entrar na Ordem, professor? – falei.

- Não. – ele deu um sorriso fraco. – Seus pais nunca concordariam com isso.

- Eu posso me proteger! – falei. – Eu sei milhares de feitiços.

- Eu não duvido de sua capacidade, Srta. Weasley, mas eu não posso ir contra os seus pais em algo que se trata de sua filha mais nova. E eles perderam três filhos recentemente. – Dumbledore falou.

- Mas, professor... – comecei.

- Minha decisão é final. – ele me cortou. – Quando a Srta. alcançar a maioridade, se a Guerra ainda estiver acontecendo, a Srta. pode escolher se juntar ou não à Ordem. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, professor Dumbledore. – eu abaixei a cabeça. – Posso ir agora?

- Claro. – ele disse. Eu saí de sua sala e fui para os corredores de Hogwarts, andando sem direção. Eu teria que arranjar algum outro modo de me vingar.

Mas qual?

**-x-**

**n/a:** Comentários?


	3. Sinais

**Capítulo 2 –** Sinais

Vários dias se passaram depois de minha tentativa fracassada de entrar na Ordem. Eu ainda estou (muito) um pouco chateada por não terem me deixado entrar e por terem falado que eu não sei me defender. Eu sou completamente capaz de me defender.

Tudo o que eu precisava era de uma ajuda mágica para me guiar ao caminho para a vingança. Um sinal, um simples sinal sobre o que eu poderia fazer. Será que é pedir muito?

Eu estava sentada na grama perto do lado do Lago Negro, envolvida em meus pensamentos, quando o som de alguém pulando e caindo sentado ao meu lado me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Eu estou muito desapontada, Weasley. – a pessoa disse debochada, e eu me virei para olhar quem era, dando de cara com a Effy, que estava com os braços cruzados e uma cara falsamente brava. – Depois de todo o esforço para que você se tornasse uma aluna excelente, você está aqui em plena quarta-feira à tarde matando aula de Transfigurações.

- Você também. – eu ri.

- Não, eu não. – Effy esticou as pernas e se deitou na grama. – Eu estou passando muito mal no dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

- Você não vale um nuque. – falei.

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu. – O que te traz a essas terras maravilhosas que beiram o mais negro lago de Hogwarts? – ela fez uma voz poética.

- É o único lago, Effy. – ela deu de ombros e me olhou com sua cara de 'cachorrinha sem dono'. Suspirei. – Eu não estava afim de dois horários seguidos de Transfiguração.

- Ninguém nunca está. – ela riu e tombou a cabeça, olhando para o céu e acompanhando uma coruja negra que voava baixinho. – E lá se vai a minha noite.

- O quê? – falei.

- Lá se vai a minha noite. – ela repetiu, apontando para a coruja.

- Eu entendi, mas por que uma coruja vai estragar seus planos? – falei.

- Eu ia sair com o Adam, mas sempre que ele ou os amigos recebem essas cartas... – ela apontou a quantidade de cartas amarradas na coruja negra. -... ele tem que sair e nossos planos são cancelados.

Eu me levantei rapidamente. É isso! É isso! É isso!

- Para onde essas corujas vão geralmente? – falei.

- Para a torre de Astronomia, por quê? – Effy disse. Eu comecei a correr o mais rápido que pude. – Aonde você vai? Ginny! Volta aqui!

Eu me sentia voando enquanto corria para a torre de Astronomia. Eu olhei para trás umas duas vezes e vi a Effy correndo atrás de mim, mas depois de um tempo ela desistiu. Eu subi rapidamente as escadas da torre enquanto torcia para que não houvesse ninguém lá e quase chorei de emoção ao ver que eu era a única pessoa ali.

Recuperei meu fôlego antes de andar até as cartas deixadas pela coruja e observar como eram todas iguais e tinham apenas números atrás. Nenhum destinatário e nenhum remetente. Eu me aproximei para tocá-las, mas infelizmente ouvi alguns passos subindo a escada. Eu me escondi entre os telescópios e a parede e rezei para que quem quer que fosse não me visse. E esperei.

- Vamos logo, Pansy! – uma voz falou. Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?

- Eu não aguento mais! – outra voz, incrivelmente fina soou e eu ouvi um baque. Provavelmente ela teria se jogado em um degrau da escada. – Vá sem mim.

- Não mesmo. – a primeira voz riu. – É a nossa vez de pegarmos as cartas. Não minha, nem sua, nossa. Vamos. – ouvi alguns murmúrios e por fim os passos continuaram.

Não demorou até que as duas pessoas aparecessem no observatório. Eu observei enquanto Pansy Parkinson se apoiava na parede perto da escada e Zoe Becker andava rapidamente até as cartas com suas botas caríssimas de famosas marcas bruxas e voltava balançando as cartas na mão, que estavam com as unhas recém-feitas em vermelho sangue.

- Pronto, peguei as cartas. – Becker falou e sorriu para Parkinson. – Doeu?

- Sim. Minhas pernas estão me matando e eu quase quebrei o salto das minhas novas Louboutin's. – Parkinson disse, olhando tristemente para suas botas.

- Não sei como você gosta do trabalho desse homem. – Becker retrucou e balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

- Ele é um bruxo puro sangue, então não me importa ele vender seus produtos para trouxas também desde que ele faça coisas lindas que nem essa bota. – Parkinson disse e olhou para as botas. – Não é, bebês?

Essa garota estava MESMO falando com as botas?

- Argh! Vamos logo antes que eu vomite. – Becker começou a descer as escadas rapidamente.

Esperei alguns minutos antes de sair do meu esconderijo patético e ir lentamente até o Salão Principal. O que eram aquelas cartas? Será que eram cartas de Você-Sabe-Quem para seus comensais? Por que as cartas tinham números e não nomes?

Eu preciso colocar minhas mãos em uma daquelas cartas!

Eu entrei no Salão Principal e fui rapidamente até a mesa da Grifinória, ainda absorta em meus pensamentos.

- Por que você saiu correndo àquela hora? – Effy disse no momento em que me sentei ao seu lado.

- Eu fui perseguir a coruja. – falei.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou, colocando a comida em seu prato.

- Nada. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu queria ver o que estava escrito nas cartas e para quem eram.

- E conseguiu? – Effy abaixou a voz ao ver que alguns Grifinórios estavam prestando atenção demais a nossa conversa.

- Não. – suspirei. – Você faz alguma ideia do que se tratam as cartas e para quem exatamente elas vão? – Effy me encarou por alguns minutos, hesitando.

- Não. – ela respondeu e começou a comer, deixando bem claro que não queria falar sobre isso. Eu dei de ombros e olhei para a mesa da Sonserina, que estava cheia. Aparentemente todos os Sonserinos estavam lá.

Eu observei o Adam se levantar da mesa dele e caminhar até a nossa, fazendo o Salão inteiro observar cada movimento dele (como se ele não fizesse isso sempre) e Grifinórios revirarem os olhos quando ele se curvou um pouco para dar um selinho na Effy, que estava sentada.

- Escuta, sobre hoje à noite... – Adam começou.

- Eu sei, eu vi a coruja. – Effy disse, sorrindo. Eu me concentrei em comer minha comida e fingir que não estava prestando atenção em nenhuma palavra que eles estavam falando.

- Ah. – Adam suspirou. – Me desculpe, sério. Eu não pretendia ter que...

- Eu sei. Está tudo bem. – Effy o cortou. – Vamos remarcar?

- Claro. Amanhã? – Adam falou.

- Ok. – Effy disse.

- Então eu vou indo. – ele deu um outro selinho nela e se virou para mim: - Eu sinto muito por aquele dia, Ginny. Foi mal só pedir desculpas agora, mas eu não tive tempo para falar com você desde então.

- Que dia é esse? O que aconteceu? – Harry se fez presente na mesa e na conversa.

- Nada. – eu respondi rapidamente para o Harry e me virei para falar com o Adam, mas ele já havia saído. Effy estava me encarando com um olhar de "você-vai-ter-que-me-explicar-isso-direito".

- Ok. – Harry disse, dando de ombros, e começou a se servir.

- Onde estão Rony e Hermione? – perguntei para ele.

- Não sei. – ele respondeu e deu um sorriso malicioso. – O que você vai fazer essa noite?

- Estudar. – Effy respondeu. Harry a encarou. – Ela me pediu ajuda com poções.

- Eu poderia ajudá-la. – Harry falou.

- Não, você não pode. – Effy disse e se virou para mim: - Você já terminou de comer? Temos muito que estudar.

- É... ok. – eu falei, me levantando da mesa. – A gente se vê Harry. – eu sorri gentilmente para ele, que sorriu de volta, e a Effy me puxou para fora do Salão Principal.

- Sobre o que o Adam estava falando? – ela me perguntou assim que saímos do Salão.

- Nada. – eu disse.

- Você sabe que ele vai me contar, não sabe Ginny? – Effy falou. Suspirei.

- O Malfoy estava me enchendo e o Adam falou para ele me deixar em paz e o Malfoy foi embora. Fim. – eu disse. – Faz muito tempo.

- Hm. – Effy me encarou. – Você tem certeza de que foi só isso?

- Tenho. – falei.

- E por que você não quis contar ao Harry àquela hora? – ela perguntou.

- Por que eu sei me defender sozinha! – falei.

- Ah. Você sabe que está tudo bem admitir que você precisa de ajuda às vezes, não sabe? – ela disse.

- Eu sei. – falei. – Mas eu não preciso.

- Ok. Não vou discutir com você. – Effy deu de ombros. – O que vamos fazer hoje à noite?

- Eu não sei. Estudar? – eu disse, enquanto nos aproximávamos do quadro da mulher gorda. Effy riu.

- Ovos de dragão. – ela disse para a mulher gorda e nós entramos no Salão Comunal, indo diretamente para o nosso dormitório.

Ao entrar no dormitório eu me joguei na cama. Effy fez o mesmo.

- O que o Adam vai fazer hoje? – eu perguntei.

- Eu não sei. – Effy falou. – Por que você está tão interessada?

- Por nada. – eu disse e fui atingida por um livro. Eu peguei o livro e ri. – Poções, Effy? Sério?

- Poções. – ela falou, já sentada em sua cama.

- O ano nem começou direito, acho que podemos ter uma folga. – falei.

- Não, nós vamos estudar. – ela disse. – Vamos, abra na página 67.

- Oh, Harry, por que eu não sai com você hoje e sim vim para o dormitório com essa louca? – eu disse, olhando para cima.

- Página 67. – Effy disse.

- Eu odeio você. – falei.

- Você vai me amar quando tiver suas notas boas. – Effy disse. Suspirei e peguei meu livro, abrindo-o na página 67.

* * *

><p>Talvez pela primeira vez desde que as aulas começaram, eu acordei cedo e consegui ir ao Salão Principal vagarosamente para tomar meu café da manhã. O Salão Principal estava cheio como sempre e eu me sentei ao lado do Harry e de frente para o Rony e a Hermione, que estavam conversando animadamente. Assim que eu me sentei os três pararam de falar.<p>

- Oi, Ginny. – eles falaram. Eu sorri.

- Então, e aquela nossa saída? – Harry falou.

- Eu estou livre hoje à noite. – falei.

- Não posso hoje. – Harry deu um sorriso triste. – Amanhã?

- Vou ver o que posso fazer por você, senhor Potter. – falei. – Então, sobre o que vocês estavam conversando tão animadamente?

- Comida. – respondeu Rony.

- Aulas. – respondeu Hermione.

- Quadribol. – disse Harry, ao mesmo tempo dos outros dois.

- Entendi. – falei e comecei a me servir, ignorando a troca de olhares dos três.

* * *

><p>Eu estava andando nas masmorras em direção a mais uma maravilhosa aula de Poções, quando ouvi duas vozes vindas de uma sala vazia.<p>

- Ele disse que quer mais! – a primeira voz falou. Eu parei abruptamente no lugar em que estava.

- Que ótimo! – a segunda voz falou e algo foi jogado no chão.

- Você não precisa quebrar as coisas só porque está nervoso. – a primeira voz falou. Provavelmente era uma garota.

- Tente não estar nervosa, querida! – o garoto parecia zangado. – Não é você que será punida se não encontrarmos mais sonserinos puro-sangue com as mesmas qualidades que nós, o que é praticamente impossível se considerarmos que não importa a descendência deles, a maioria não está preparada para fazer o necessário.

- É só nós passarmos as tarefas fáceis para eles.

- Nada é fácil no que estamos fazendo. – o garoto bateu em algo. Provavelmente alguma mesa. – Por que ele quer mais?

- Só para representar números nos campos.

- Não precisamos representar números se fizermos o que nos foi pedido de maneira ágil e satisfatória. – eu comecei a me aproximar lentamente da porta que estava entreaberta para tentar ver quem eram as pessoas conversando.

- E como faríamos isso?

- Se vocês fizessem o que eu digo nós conseguiríamos, mas vocês insistem em tentar fazer do jeito de vocês e EU acabo sendo punido por causa dessa teimosia que vocês tem enquanto vocês sentam suas bundas inúteis em algum lugar e se embebedam!

- Mas...

- Só venha falar comigo novamente quando você tiver alguma ideia inteligente. – a pessoa começou a se mover dentro da sala.

- Mas eu...

- Eu cansei de falar com você. – passos se aproximaram da porta e eu comecei a correr antes que quem quer que fosse me visse. Só voltei a andar normalmente quando cheguei na porta da sala de Poções e entrei.

A maioria dos alunos já estavam sentados e felizmente o professor Snape ainda não havia chegado. Procurei Effy com os olhos e me sentei ao lado dela.

- Então, Ginny Weasley, diga-me como é possível você sair do nosso dormitório mais cedo que eu e chegar aqui quase atrasada para a aula? – ela disse, se virando para mim e fazendo uma cara pensativa.

- Eu vim andando bem lentamente. – dei de ombros. – Não tinha a menor pressa para ter essa aula.

- Essa é uma atitude muito ruim. – Effy balançou a cabeça em reprovação e depois riu. – Então, essa manhã eu recebi um livro com feitiços temporários para os cabelos. Eu estava lendo e vi que tem feitiços que mudam até a cor e o corte por várias horas. Quer testá-los comigo hoje após as aulas?

- Não sei se vai dar tempo, tenho que fazer algumas tarefas. – falei.

- Ah, que pena que você possui uma agenda ocupadíssima com tarefas. – Effy fez uma falsa cara de triste. – Junto com ele veio outro livro com feitiços que podem mudar alguns aspectos no seu rosto temporariamente também. Você sabe, como sardas...

Eu odeio as minhas sardas.

Sério, se me perguntassem o que eu mudaria em mim, QUALQUER COISA seriam as minhas sardas. Eu tenho bem poucas sardas (Graças a Mérlin!), mas elas me incomodam mais do que tudo.

- Talvez eu possa arranjar um espaço na minha agenda para testar alguns feitiços. – falei. Effy riu.

- Eu sabia que você não resistiria. – ela disse. Em seguida, o professor Snape entrou na sala e começou a (torturante) aula dele.

* * *

><p>Eu passei a maior parte das aulas e o almoço pensando sobre quem eram aquelas duas pessoas conversando em uma sala no início da manhã e se eles eram comensais.<p>

Ah, quem eu estou tentando enganar? É óbvio que eles eram comensais. Pessoas normais não estariam procurando "sonserinos sangue-puro" para fazer o que quer que eles tenham que fazer.

Se eu fosse uma sonserina sangue-puro e não estivesse do lado da Ordem, que obviamente não me quer do lado dela ou teria me aceitado nela, eu poderia saber o que eles estavam planejando.

Mas aí eu não seria contra eles, então isso não iria funcionar.

- Você está me ouvindo? – Effy estralava os dedos na minha frente freneticamente.

- Claro. – falei. Ela suspirou.

- Ok. – ela pegou dois livros. - Como eu estava falando faz meia hora, os feitiços duram em torno de oito horas e podem ser revertidos ao fazer o feitiço _aliquam erat*_.

- Ok, ok. Vamos tentar. – peguei um dos livros da mão dela e comecei a folheá-lo, procurando o feitiço para retirar sardas.

Depois de achar o feitiço e retirar minha sardas, eu fiz meu cabelo ficar preto e mudei o corte dele umas vinte vezes até achar um que eu gostasse.

- Uau, Gina. – Effy falou. Eu olhei para ela, que estava com mechas coloridas no cabelo.

- O que? – falei.

- Você está parecendo... – ela parou.

- O que? – repeti.

- Uma sonserina. – me olhei novamente no espelho. Meu cabelo, que normalmente é de um tom ruivo muito vivo, longo e com um corte reto, estava de um tamanho médio e repicado na frente e nas pontas, com uma franja que ia até o meio da bochecha.

- É, eu estou. – falei e um sorriso largo se formou no meu rosto enquanto eu tinha a melhor ideia de todos os tempos.

- Por que você está sorrindo assim?

- Nada. – falei rapidamente e peguei o livro, tentando achar os dois feitiços que eu havia acabado de fazer para que o meu cabelo ficasse assim.

- Ok. – Effy levantou uma sobrancelha. – Eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar para sair com o Adam mais tarde.

- Você vai sair com ele com o seu cabelo assim? – apontei para o cabelo dela, que nesse momento estava arrastando no chão e em uma trança enorme.

- É claro que não. – ela jogou a trança para o lado. – A Rapunzel aqui vai diminuir os cabelos. – eu ri e ela entrou no banheiro.

Olhei-me no espelho mais uma vez, antes de fazer o meu cabelo voltar ao normal, e depois rumei para o Salão Principal para jantar. Andei pelos corredores de Hogwarts vagarosamente e observando todas as pessoas que passavam por mim.

Percebi que os alunos de cada casa se comportavam de maneira diferente, até mesmo para andar. Os corvinais andavam rapidamente, como se estivessem sempre com pressa, os lufa-lufas andavam vagarosa e distraidamente, os grifinórios andavam de forma entusiasmada (vi vários grifinórios pulando pelos corredores, acho que eu não deveria ser uma grifinória, não faço esse tipo de coisa) e os sonserinos andavam de nariz empinado, olhando os não-sonserinos de cima em baixo, com certo desprezo, como se eles fossem melhores do que os outros. Eles provavelmente pensam que são mesmo.

Eu andava distraidamente observando as pessoas e de alguma forma mágica, eu consegui esbarrar em uma pessoa.

- Sério, Weasley? – a pessoa falou ríspida. – Não existe nenhuma outra pessoa em Hogwarts para você esbarrar? Sério?

- Eu... – olhei para a pessoa, incrédula por ela estar tão revoltada por uma coisa tão simples como esbarrar em outra, mas então eu percebi que era o Draco Malfoy. E que ele estava me lançando um olhar MUITO raivoso.

- Você o que? Me acha tão atraente que tem necessidade de esbarrar em mim o tempo todo porque esse é o máximo de contato que você vai conseguir ter com a minha pessoa? – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu simplesmente não te vi! – falei.

- Como alguém pode não perceber a presença de alguém tão belo quanto eu? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados. Eu bufei. – Agora sai da minha frente.

- O que? – falei.

- Saia da minha frente, eu cansei de olhar para essa sua cara feia, imunda e traidora. – O QUE?

- Se eu me lembro bem você mesmo disse que eu era "bonitinha". – falei. Ele começou a andar na direção oposta a que eu estava.

- Eu estava mentindo. – o Malfoy se virou para me olhar. – Eu nunca acharia que uma pessoa como você é atraente. Ninguém é capaz disso.

Eu o observei virar o corredor boquiaberta, para depois ir para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória andando furiosamente pelos corredores.

Eu odeio o Draco Malfoy.

Não existe nenhuma pessoa no mundo inteiro que pode ser mais desprezível do que ele.

Entrei no Salão Principal furiosa e fuzilando todos com os olhos, enquanto andava até a torre que dá nos dormitórios.

- Gina? – ouvi a voz do Harry. – Você está bem? Tem fogo saindo dos seus olhos.

- Ótima! – respondi. – Você não ia fazer algo super importante e secreto hoje?

- Não. – ele estava sentado no sofá, cercado de livros e pergaminhos. – Eu só tenho que fazer algumas tarefas... É por isso que você está furiosa? Por eu não poder sair com você? Eu posso fazer as tarefas depois, eu... – eu encarei o Harry e percebi que ele me olhava com ternura e uma certa preocupação.

Respira e inspira, Gina, o Harry não tem nada haver com o fato de o Malfoy ser um completo idiota.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. – falei, indo até ele com um sorriso. – Eu não estou brava com você por nós não podermos sair hoje, a gente pode sair outro dia. – ele me puxou para que eu sentasse ao lado dele no sofá.

- Então, o que está te incomodando? – ele disse, entrelaçando os dedos dele nos meus.

- Nada. Eu estou bem. – balancei a cabeça. – Você deveria fazer suas tarefas. – apontei para os pergaminhos e livros.

- Eu vou. – ele sorriu para mim. – Você tem certeza de que está bem?

- Claro. – me levantei, sem soltar minha mão da dele. – A gente se vê amanhã.

- Ok. – ele disse, apertando minha mão levemente, para depois soltar. Eu dei um sorriso fraco e me direcionei para o meu dormitório, onde passei o resto da noite acordada.

* * *

><p>Como eu tinha passado a noite inteira acordada, não foi difícil para conseguir ir para o Salão Principal horas antes das aulas começarem. Incrivelmente, o Salão Principal estava lotado e eu tive que me comprimir entre duas grifinórias para conseguir sentar perto do trio maravilha.<p>

- Ginny! O que aconteceu? – Hermione falou.

- Nada. – respondi.

- Você está terrível! Você dormiu bem? – ela disse.

- Tive um pequeno problema com insônia. – falei, dando de ombros.

- Ah, eu já tive esse problema uma vez. Eu usei uma poção para me ajudar a dormir melhor, acho que a Madame Pomfrey ainda tem no estoque dela. Você quer que eu vá pegar algumas para você?

- Não precisa, Hermione.

- Eu insisto. Quem sabe ela até deixe você ficar dormindo na enfermaria durante a manhã. – ela já havia se levantado. - Rony, você não vai ir comigo?

- Ahn... Claro. – ele disse e foi arrastado para fora do Salão Principal.

- Ginny, sobre hoje à noite... – Harry começou. Eu apenas o encarei. – Será que podemos remarcar? Eu vou ter que fazer algumas coisas.

- Que coisas? – falei.

- Assuntos da Ordem. – ele disse apenas mexendo os lábios, sem emitir nenhum som.

- Ótimo. – falei.

- Eu realmente queria poder sair com você hoje, mas não vai dar... – ele começou.

- Ok, Harry, faça o que você quiser.

- Não é o que eu quero fazer, você sabe que o que eu quero é sair com você hoje.

- É, você está certo. Você é o escolhido, então, faça o que você tem que fazer. – ele abriu a boca para falar algo e eu me levantei. – Perdi o apetite, vou ver se consigo passar toda a manhã dormindo na enfermaria.

- Ginny! – o Harry disse e eu ignorei, indo em direção a porta do Salão Principal.

Não é possível que ele pode ser tão hipócrita a ponto de falar que ele queria sair comigo hoje e não ir atrás de Você-Sabe-Quem. Se ele realmente quisesse sair comigo, ele sairia e não ficaria dando desculpinha e falando que ele "tem que ir". Ele não tem que ir, ele QUER ir. Todos querem ir sei lá aonde ele vai para fazer algo contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu quero ir e eu admito que quero. Mas como meu "namorado" (nossa relação não é muito bem definida) ele deveria preferir ficar comigo a ir atrás de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Todas as pessoas com quem eu já sai em Hogwarts sempre me trocaram por alguma outra coisa. Quadribol, livros, comida, Você-Sabe-Quem, tudo é mais importante do que eu.

Será que é tão difícil existir alguém nesse mundo que prefira ficar comigo a fazer qualquer outra coisa?

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfrey me deixou dormir na enfermaria durante o dia inteiro e quando eu acordei, por volta das seis horas da tarde, ela me deu três poções para curar insônia antes de me mandar embora.<p>

O caminho até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória foi incrivelmente rápido e ao entrar nele, dei de cara com Effy.

- Ginny! Onde você estava o dia inteiro? – ela disse.

- Dormindo na enfermaria. – respondi.

- Entendo. Eu vou para a Biblioteca estudar, você quer ir? – ela estava sorrindo.

- Não mesmo. – olhei para ela como se fosse louca. Que tipo de programa é esse?

- Ah, ok. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Tem um pacote em cima da sua cama para você. – e com isso, ela saiu andando e eu corri para o dormitório.

Quem será que me mandou algo? O que será que é? Será que mamãe havia me mandado alguma coisa? Acho que não, ela só manda coisas a cada dois meses e agora com a guerra ela tem medo de mandar. Talvez ela tenha dado a Dumbledore e ele tenha pedido para alguém entregar no meu dormitório.

Em cima da minha cama havia um pacote simples, que eu abri rapidamente e meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o que era e o bilhete em cima dele.

"Eu sei que você ficou chateada por eu não poder sair com você essa noite e eu sei o tanto que você gosta de andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts após o toque de recolher. Portanto, estou te deixando a capa para você poder se divertir um pouco hoje. Use com cuidado. – Harry"

Eu peguei a capa a invisibilidade e a abracei.

Não se preocupe Harry, eu vou usar a capa com cuidado. E eu sei exatamente o que eu vou fazer com ela.

* * *

><p>*<em>aliquam erat:<em> Esse feitiço foi criado por mim ok?

**N/a: **Oi gente! Tô muito feliz em ver que tem comentários *-* e que vocês estão gostando. Amo. Amo. Amo.

Jacih: Que bom que você adorou! Huhuh *-*

Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: O Draco vai dar atenção pra ela depois! Agora ele tá meio bipolar kk espero que você continue lendo!

Raah Almeida: Que bom que você tá gostando =)) Hogwarts vai guardar muito mais segredos do que ela já guarda!

Bom gente, espero que vocês continuem lendo.

E gostando. Se não gostarem é só me xingar e etc.

Comentem, por favor!

Aguardo os comentários, suas lindas.

Beijos.

Ps: OMG! Eu uso o a 34564654 anos e hoje que fui aprender a colocar linhas horizontais! Sou lesada nível mil, não é possíveeeeel!


End file.
